Talk:Lephantis/@comment-33490977-20200123070332
After some testing I have gathered some information that is not really stated anywhere here. And from talking to other players I ran into very conflicting information. Some info before to sort out some explanations: I didn't use any weapon above 100,0% crit chance and no Vigilante Set Mods or other stuff that could further increase my crit level/damage besides my Rhino buff in Phase 2 and Rifle Amp as an Aura. Also no Acolyte Mods were used. Factional damage on mods were -43.1% against Corpus on Dex Furis and -28.6% against Corpus on Prisma Grinlok. No other elements besides ISP and Blast on Grinlok and Corrossive on Dex Furis. 1. The "damage cap per shot" doesn't seem to be a "number" cap like "you can't deal more than 10k dmg per shot". It looks like it's a given percentage of your shots damage. This percentage seems to be below or around 10%. For example: My Prisma Grinlok (modded for Blast) dealt around 2-5k per shot while, against infested mobs, I deal around 18-25k dmg per shot (no headshot). My Dex Furis (modded for corrossive) dealt around 80-100 per shot while it "could" have delt around 2k per shot (no resistances/vulnerabilities calculated here). 2. The second pellet of Multishot appears to be significantly weaker than the first pellet. While the first pellet of Prisma Grinlok dealt around 2-3.5k dmg the second pellet always was around 500-800 dmg. With Rhino Buff this got increased to a maximum of around 5.7k dmg from the first pellet per shot and around 1.1-1.3k for the second pellet. 3. It appears that a weakspots doesn't receive the same amount of damage all over a weakspot. I don't really understand where to hit to make that happen, since that experience was kind of conflicting with itself, but sometimes he just does not get as much damage as with other shots (appear to affect all heads/weakspots). 4. My weapons delt less damage in phase 2. Even with a Rhino Buff of 118.5% I could just scratch the damage I've delt with my Prisma Grinlok in the first phase. Some other players told me they delt more damage in phase 2 compared to phase 1. Some even said he had a yellow health bar in phase 1 and a red health bar in phase 2. After additional runs it appears like I always deal around 15-20% of the damage from phase 1 without Rhino Buff in the second phase without Rhino Buff. With Rhino Buff on it appears to be 50% of the damage from Phase 1 with Rhino Buff. 5. Factional damage seemed to affect the Corpus Head. The only explenation I get from that is the "X percentage of your weapons damage is denied". If someone wants to replicate that with maths (way too tired for anything atm..and in addition it's maths x.x) you can use those stats from my Prisma Grinlok: * 376.2 Impact * 94.1 Puncture * 470.3 Slash * 1552 Blast * -28.6% Damage to Corpus * 94.5% Crit Chance * 11.9x Crit Multi * Rhino Buff +118.5% if used (90% Multishot from Split Chamber already in those numbers, Rifle Amp and Faction Damage excluded) But hey..maybe someone already has the answer :D But I'm tired and when I'm tired I tend to write long posts. Hooray.